Code Of Conduct
by Discordence
Summary: A trip up a mountain brings two groups together. One from a hatred-turned-friendship, and the other...out of unrequited robotic love. For the love bots, their feelings are definitely out of their code of conduct.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was requested by arribadipo. It's a Robo Knight/Arcee fic, so don't be confused by the Troy/Robo Knight start. Rated M for (implied) sexual behavior and cursing as well as some…other things. Also, please forgive me if I mess up a few things; I have not seen 'Transformers: Prime' so I don't know what goes on in the show at all. And for the fact this is my first crossover fic.**

**With that, I don't own Power Rangers, Transformers: Prime, or even the story plot.**

From the top of the highest tower, Robo Knight looked out into the shining city. Since the Armada has been defeated, his creator Gosei restored him to his former glory, but seeing the other Rangers off with their normal lives, the 'Protector of the Earth' had grown apart from his friends, including the Silver Ranger, whose life he saved.

He missed playing chess with Noah and beating him every time. He missed the misuse of words by Jake. He missed Emma's determination whenever the team got into tight spots. He missed the way Gia tried to inadvertently hit on him; he's not completely oblivious. He never bonded with Orion much as a friend, so he didn't count.

But most of all, he missed Troy.

Troy, whose passion for protecting the Earth burned as bright as Robo Knight's. Troy, who came us with misguided plans that _succeeded_. Troy, who was the one thing that swayed Robo Knight whenever the former Red Ranger was around to give orders. Troy, who was the only Ranger that Robo Knight deeply cared for.

It's not common for a robot to develop certain feelings for a human, and hell, it wasn't common for a robot to _feel_ anything.

Maybe Gosei had made him a human-chip or something to that degree.

"The Earth is calm." Robo Knight stated as he watched the rolling clouds in the clear sky. "No enemies have been detected."

"I'm sure that no other being of the Armada would come out from its hiding place, so I think you can relax, Robo Knight." The robot turned around to see…Troy! The male was walking towards him with a warm smile on his face.

"Red Ranger, I want to congratulate you for defeating the Armada." Robo Knight held his hand out for Troy to shake, to which he did.

"Thanks, but it wasn't just our team alone. You know that."

"Correct, but you led them all to victory."

"True." Troy blushed. Robo Knight looked up and down the teenager before turning back around to face the open city. That was when he felt arms wrap around the small space between his neck and arm spikes. A head the rested on the back of his next.

_Troy_.

"Robo Knight, you have no idea how much I've missed you ever since the Armada first invaded." Troy mumbled and he held Robo Knight tight and gently shut his eyes as a gentle breeze moved through his dark hair. The sixth Ranger untangled himself before hugging Troy himself, and Troy wrapped his arms his comrade in return.

"What is this?" Robo Knight asked.

"It's a hug. Humans give it in congratulations and as a display of affection." Troy replied as he retracted back to hold Robo Knight's supposed shoulders.

"A display of affection? Would this action count?" In one swift move, the robot nuzzled the area where his mouth would be (had he been a human) against Troy's lips. He stumbled back as he felt Robo Knight _kiss_ him. It was definitely steamy to him.

As they pulled apart, Robo Knight kept his headpiece gently making contact with Troy's forehead. The boy smirked. "A kiss would _definitely_ count."

"Excellent." Robo Knight cooed as he started another kiss between him and his crush. The robot had just wrapped his arms around Troy's hips, and Troy did the same with Robo Knight's shoulders. The sun had begun to set in the sky, and the light reflected off of Robo Knight in a rainbow of pink, red, yellow, and purple. Twilight had set the mood as the kiss continued until Troy needed to breathe. He ripped himself away and gasped in air.

The robot placed a hand on his crush's shoulder. "Are you okay…Troy?"

"Oh…yeah, I'm okay. Guess I forgot that I needed to breathe." The teenager chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. As Robo Knight prepared himself for a third go, a loud engine ripped in the air. The two saw a motorcycle speed down Harwood's darkened and strangely empty streets.

"We need to go after that thing." Troy commanded, looking at Robo Knight. The robot became his Lion Zord head, and as soon as Troy hitched himself on, they were off.

The Zord chased the vehicle for a half-an-hour now, and all Troy could do was call out to the rider.

"Hey, slow down! Stop!" The driver looked at Troy with his cold eyes before equipping the turbo on his cycle. All Troy and Robo Knight could see was smoke as a poufy trail extended into the forest.

"Damnit!" Troy cursed. "They're in the forest!"

"Smoke destroys the air, and it harms plant-life. We must catch up with them." Robo Knight deadpanned as he engaged his own turbo and chased after the motorcycle driver.

"Almost there, Robo Knight!" Troy cheered stoically as the smoke trail began to fade away. Troy stood up on his legs a bit as he reached to yank the cyclist off of his bike.

"A little more, c'mon…" Troy grunted as his hand was a mere inch away from achievement. "C'mon…slow down, damnit!" He cursed once again.

"Augh!" He heard a male voice grunt as Troy found himself holding a shirt up. As he smirked, Robo Knight crashed into the back of the motorcycle roughly. Troy and the driver were thrown off as they rolled down the abnormally large and tall hill, collecting more pine needles and the driver landing on a spiked-out porcupine. He howled in pain as he smacked against the floor of the hill. Troy came down next to him with messy hair.

"Ow…" The driver hissed as Troy looked from him to the sky. They didn't roll down a large hill, they fell off of Mt. Edenova, which meant that the chase led up to the top of the mountain if they fell such a long distance.

_Oh boy. _Troy thought as he looked over at the driver.

Meanwhile, Robo Knight and the motorcycle fell down the opposite side of the mountain, and once the hit the ground there, he return to his sentient mode. The motorcycle…did the same as Robo Knight saw the most beautiful robot female he had ever seen…and the only one.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" She asked him sternly. Robo Knight only stared at her in awe. "Hello?!"

Nothing.

The female robot sighed. "This will take a while, then."

**A/N: If I mess anything up with 'Transformers: Prime', don't hesitate to tell me ****_in the reviews_****, but don't be mean about it. Like I said, I have not seen the show so I don't really know what goes on in any episode at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow…" The man who rode the motorcycle moaned as he tried pulling the spines out of his arm. "Shit, this hurts!"

"No, really? Have you just learned about the porcupine?" Troy remarked, smirking as he pulled the boy to his feet. "What's your name?"

"Jack Darby. You?"

"Troy Burrows."

"Nice last name. What are you, a hobbit?" Jack sneered.

"Ha-ha, jackass." Troy rolled his eyes. "Not like I've heard that one before." Jack laughed hard until the spines came back and hurt him.

"Here, sit on that rock. I'll pull those out." Troy sat him down on the rock and began to pull the spines out, Jack hissing loudly every time one moved.

"Ow! Dude, can you pull slower?" Jack whined. Troy pulled the next one out quickly and Jack replied with a punch to his face. "I told you to go slow!"

"Too bad." Troy smirked as he pulled out the last spine. "There. All done."

"Good." Jack hopped off of the rock and looked up the mountain. "Aw, man, Arcee must be stuck up there! I need to get to her!" He hooked onto the rocks and began climbing upward.

"Arcee? Who's that?"

"My guard—I mean, my motorcycle. I named her."

"Oh." Troy saw that Jack had gotten father up the mountain before falling into a bush.

"Damnit, why can't I climb this thing?!"

"Jack, this is Mount Edenova. The so-called unclimbable mountain. The only way to go up is to go up the road."

"Okay, where's that?" Jack asked coming out from the bush.

"We were on it, but…"

"You knocked me off of the damn road! What the hell, Troy!" He pulled the boy up by his shirt.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jack! But you just seemed suspicious driving that fast so late at night."

"Says the guy who was making out with a robot."

Troy's face was one of total embarrassment. "You saw me?!"

"Dude, I know a make-out when I see one. I had this friend who—hey!" Troy was staring to climb up the mountain. "Troy, man, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Robo Knight must be up there, and if I know something about you, Arcee could tear him apart. I need to get up there to—whoa!" Troy then slid down the mountain and into the same bush that Jack landed in.

"Look, Troy." Jack began, pulling Troy to his feet. "We both don't like each other, but we need to get to the top of this mountain, so why don't we climb it together?"

"Sure. That's fine." Troy nodded as he walked through the bush, Jack following.

As they hooked on with their bare hands, Jack popped a question. "So…do you live here?"

"Yeah. Where are you from?" Troy answered.

"Jasper, Nevada."

"Really. I've never heard of that place before, and I've moved to a lot of places."

"It's a small town, not really notable for anything."

"Oh." Troy commented as they found themselves five feet off the ground.

.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The female robot waved her hand in front of Robo Knight's face.

"Oh! I apologize." The robot warrior bowed.

"It's fine…what do they call you?"

"I am Robo Knight, protector of the environment."

"My name is Arcee."

"Arcee." Robo Knight tried saying her name. It made him feel like he was on cloud nine—if such a cloud were to exist.

"So, Robo Knight, do you care to explain to me why you were chasing me and my partner Jack?"

"Jack?" Robo Knight asked in confusion. "Do you mean the ruffian riding the motorcycle?"

"Do not insult him!" Arcee was quick to pull a weapon on him.

"I apologize."

"Hmph." Arcee lowered her weapon and shook her head. "You're one to insult my friend. You have a ruffian riding on your back…"

"The Red—Troy…is not a ruffian. He has showed me many things about friendship."

"That's…like Jack. He taught me friendship as well." Robo Knight felt his insides whir in excitement that Arcee shared something in common.

"Jack must be up there hurt! Your Troy friend must be hurt too. We should climb this mountain quickly and aid them in their ailment." Arcee hooked her fingers deep into the smooth white rock and began climbing.

Down below, Robo Knight couldn't get Arcee out of his thought circuit. He felt himself harden just by the thought of only her name. So this is what Jake felt like whenever he was around Gia…

"Robo Knight!" He looked to see Arcee waving her hand. "Are you coming to help your friend?" The male robot saw the rock breaking and ran over to the spot that was under Arcee, catching her as she fell off of the mountain.

"Thank you." She replied slowly. She could feel conflict towards the male robot. He somehow made her circuits whir in delight. She couldn't be falling for him; robots can't feel…

"You are welcome, Arcee." Robo Knight then set her down gently.

"Hmm…why don't we climb this infernal mountain together? We can get there at the same time and help out Jack and…"

"Troy." Robo Knight finished, but Arcee said nothing. She took his hand, which made them both whir, and Arcee kicked her foot roughly to create indents in the rock. Robo Knight, all the while, drifted like a flag as his love pulled him along up the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're about ten feet above the ground." Troy pointed out to Jack, who was above him in climbing the mountain. "That's a start, I guess."

"Yeah, that's true." Jack responded as he sat down on a small cliff, perfect room for two people. He took hold of Troy's hand and pulled him onto the cliff.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Troy then spoke to break the ice. Jack nodded.

"You and Arcee…you guys are really close, like best friend close, right?"

"Of course. You and Robo Knight have the same kind of relationship as we do?"

"Yeah. I was just curious." Troy responded as he looked out at the large forest. Jack watched as the other boy's eyes sparkled in the light. It seemed like Troy was thinking about something else, to which Jack didn't dare ask about.

"Troy, you okay?" Jack then asked, not realizing the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about…nevermind, it's stupid." Troy shook his head before standing up. "C'mon, Jack, we need to get to the top so we could reunite with Arcee and Robo Knight."

"Okay." Jack replied somberly as he started up the mountain. Troy followed a ways away, still thinking about something traumatic, and Jack wanted to find out what.

It had been a few minutes, and Jack smelled fresh rain coming towards the two. He looked down at Troy, who was slowly climbing upward.

"Troy, take my hand. It's gonna rain, and it'll be a big storm." The boy shouted, but he didn't shout loud enough to cause an avalanche. The boy below Jack reached his hand out and took hold of it when he got close enough. Jack pulled Troy up to his level and the two continued climbing up, hand in hand. They found a cave to hide as the storm slammed into Mt. Edenova.

"Pretty violent out there." Jack commented as he saw Troy starting a fire. "Hey, look, I know we're not on the best terms…"

Troy only glanced at him.

"But…I want to be friends. Is that okay?" Jack reached out his hand for a shake, and Troy reluctantly shook it. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then, Troy broke the ice.

"You really want to know what's bothering me, don't you."

"Yes, I do."

"Well…" Troy began, looking away. "Being away from Robo Knight…it reminded me of the struggle of living here. My friends have all drifted away from me, with relationships and being wrapped up in science experiments. My parents aren't the greatest either; my mom works in a strip club and my dad is drinking twenty-four seven and is drunk almost every night. He's violent with me and my mom, and she leaves me alone to go party and have sex with men she doesn't even know. To top it off, they aren't even married."

"Wow…how did you come into that image?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Dad was drunk and Mom was doing her job. You could say I was a blip in their radar. I guess, after I turned five, they completely forgot about me and when they did remember that I'm their child, I was taunted and beat up. I couldn't tell anyone because I was…never allowed to leave the house until we moved here. Until then, I was homeschooled by my mother. She taught me the bare bones for everything, so I had to learn and teach myself from textbooks."

"Damn." Jack gasped. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I bet they don't even miss me right now. Mom's out partying and Dad's drinking his ass off." Jack stopped Troy from continuing on.

"Don't talk about it…just stop right there, Troy. I don't want to hear about your asshole parents anymore." Jack shouted as he got up and walked around a bit. He turned back around to look at Troy. "Look, I didn't mean to shout, but I hate it when kids are mistreated like that. Now I see why Robo Knight's so important to you; he's all you got left."

"Y-Yeah. He's the only thing I have that makes me happy." Troy spoke in a cracking voice as he pulled his knees to his chest. Jack walked back and sat down next to him, hugging him tightly.

"You've got him, and now you have me." Jack whispered in his ear. "I'll make you happy."

"Uh…" Troy stuttered.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. I want to make you happy, Troy. I'm your friend."

"Okay." The boy nodded before he stands up to stretch. Troy then walks as close to the mouth of the cave as he could. The storm was in high gear; the rain slammed down like something breaking glass windows, leaves and branches were flying off of trees and bushes, and Troy had never seen lightening flash so close and thunder boom so loud before.

Then again, he really couldn't hear much with how much yelling his father did back then.

"Troy, we should get some sleep." He heard Jack shout. Troy walked back to the small fire and blew it out. Jack was across from him, starting to fall asleep. Troy felt tired himself and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

.

Only a few hours passed, and a silhouette looked in on the sleeping boys. Then, he sealed them off with a large boulder to cover the mouth of the cave. No light could pass through the mouth, and the boys will be stuck in there…for their minds are too weak to understand the villain's intellectual genius.

"Perfect. Now that they're out of the way for the time being, I can snag my prize. All I need to do is get rid of that wretched Robo Knight."

The figure then began to walk around the mountain, smirking. As he edged along the white rock of Mt. Edenova, he only had one robot on his mind; Arcee.

**A/N: Although it's a little late, happy Super Bowl Sunday! Who are you guys rooting for: Patriots or Seahawks? I, personally, am not rooting for either, but so far, it's a pretty good game! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the mountain, Robo Knight and Arcee continued kicking their feet into the mountain as they climbed up. The storm was coming down hard, but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"Robo Knight, let's go. Why are you dawdling behind?" Arcee asked the love-struck robot. He paid no mind to what she was asking instead but he did climb up quicker. The two were next to other as they hung from the mountain. They looked at each other, not making sound or any kind of movement.

"Arcee." Robo Knight then broke the ice.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it? If it is something to harm me, I have no problem reducing you to charred metal. Your friend can find you hanging here with nothing but an arm."

"No, it is not anything of that nature." Robo Knight assured her. She sighed in small relief.

"Then, what is it you want to tell me, Robo Knight?"

"I wanted to tell you that…do you feel as if you're being watched?"

"What? I do, but is that what you wanted to…"

"Hush. Someone is here." The male robot silenced his female companion. They could hear something tapping on the nearby rock, as well as some rustling sound.

"What is approaching us?" Arcee asked, and Robo Knight shushed. They could hear the two sounds separated from each other as they came closer.

"Troy?"

"Jack?"

"Both of you are wrong." A voice hissed, and Robo Knight was in shock of who it was.

Illuminated in the moonlight, Vrak appeared.

"Vrak! Red Ranger told me that you were destroyed!"

"He was sorely mistaken. Now, he and his friend of his are both going to be no more."

"What have you done with them?!" Arcee cried.

"My, aren't you a pretty little robot?"

"Stop with the flattery and tell me what you did with Jack and Troy!"

"Anything for you, milady. I found them asleep in a cave, and they looked to be completely soaked by the water. Then, I found a large enough boulder to seal them off from climbing up the mountain. Right now, they're asleep in total darkness, and with the small area of the cave, it won't be long before they both die of deprived oxygen that humans rely on so much for survival."

"You cruel alien!" Arcee spat.

"I'm nothing if not ambitious. Now, Robo Knight, you have been such a thorn in my side. Let me take the chance now to pull you out." Vrak pulled out a blaster and shot the rock that Robo Knight hung from, causing it to crack and for the robot to fall down the mountain.

"Robo Knight! No!" Arcee shouted, but before she could jump to save him, Vrak caught her arm and pulled her off of her support rock.

"Let me go!" Arcee shouted at him, but Vrak didn't listen.

"Why should I? With your friend and the Red Ranger out of my way and Robo Knight falling to his doom, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Vrak laughed as Robo Knight continued to fall. He hit the ground roughly.

"Scan complete, systems 100%, sentry mode intact, rebooting…" Robo Knight announced as he shut down and started up in only a few seconds. The robot got to his feet and looked around at the gloomy forest around him. The rain had subsided and the leaves shined like green gems.

"Arcee is in Vrak's clutches. I have to rescue her." The warrior stated out loud, but then his mind drifted to Troy and Jack. By now, they must have awoken in the darkness, and Robo Knight felt that it was his duty to free them. He walked around the base of the mountain and started climbing up the side the boys climbed up. He continued until he found the obvious 'elephant in the room'. The boulder sat perfectly placed in front of the mouth of a cave, the cave the boys were in. Wasting no time, he blasted the rock to pieces with his Robo Blaster. Robo Knight then disappeared before the boys could even see him. He wondered what they were dreaming about…

.

_"__Where the fuck are you going?!" A drunk man shouted at a woman with moderate blonde hair. She was wearing a very skimpy outfit that was covered by a long black trenchcoat. She paid no attention to the raging man with brown hair who was raising a beer bottle into the air._

_"__To my job, where else Donald?" She answered._

_"__I can't be left here alone!"_

_"__You have Troy." She gestured to the small boy cowering under the dining table. His brown hair drooped down a bit and his eyes glowed with fear. He didn't want to be left alone with his father._

_"__Besides, I'm not married to you." The woman added._

_"__I don't care, Brittney! You had sex with me, and you gave birth to that…thing…under the table! Since he came from us, we have to raise him together."_

_"__That's not how things work, honey." The woman mocked as she left Donald and Troy alone. _

_"__No, Mommy, don't leave me!" Troy wanted to shout, but it was too late. Donald pulled the boy out from under the table, and he held Troy up by his shirt._

_"__Since Mommy isn't here for this, I guess you'll get what she supposed to get for leaving me." The man threw the boy against the tile, and it caused a bloody bruise to form on his forehead. Troy got to his shaking knees, but Donald forced him down to the floor on his stomach, courtesy of Donald's boot._

_"__Everything sucks because of you. You're the reason your mother and I are so tense with one another. We have to raise you, the lowest form of any human I've ever come to know. Why did the most disgusting thing have to be my own son? No matter, I'll deal with you myself."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Troy laid on his mother's bed, barely conscious and hurting bad. He wished that his father bruising his head was just a small warning and then when his mother got home, she would take the abuse like the man said she would. _

_How wrong Troy was._

_After Donald slammed him against the tile, his red shirt was forcefully ripped off of his small body. The father pulled out a knife from the rack on the kitchen counter and came at the boy. Instead of forcing the blade into his skin, Donald only sliced along it. Troy then found himself bleeding from his arms as he fell to his knees. Laying the knife on the counter, Donald then removed the belt from his pants and proceeded to viciously whip the small and defenseless boy. Troy oh-so wanted to scream in agony, but he remembered the words his father both figuratively and literally carved into his brain...and head._

_"Don't you ever show people that you exist. The last thing I need is the police coming over here and taking me to jail AGAIN. Don't look through any windows, don't make any loud noise, don't do anything to get you noticed."_

_Since that day Donald told him that, Troy has upheld the rule of the house. He never looked through the window and he never scurried around and shouted. Here, Troy wanted to scream so loud that he would shatter the windows. But he didn't...for the time being._

_Once Donald saw Troy shivering and bleeding from multiple places, he hauled the boy into his arms and dumped him onto Brittany's bed, where he removed the boy's pants. Troy could barely breathe as his father began sexually pleasing himself. He fondled with the boy as the child began to feel himself slip, and as he felt a kind of climax building inside of him, Troy couldn't even think about what Donald was doing to sexually please himself._

_Then, Troy screamed._

_He screamed so loud that he did manage to break the bedroom window. His scream came as he felt a strong and painful force leave his body. He exerted himself so much that he flopped limply against the bed, his eyes barely even open. Donald was coughing as the force entered his mouth. He sat up and then began to mercilessly beat Troy._

_"What the fuck did I tell you?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Donald screamed as his fists made contact with the boy's small body. Troy whined loudly as Donald continued his assault. Hearing a car pull up to the house as well as sirens in the very far distance, Donald got off of the bed and laid a blanket over Troy to look like the boy was sleeping. Brittany entered the house, surprisingly not drunk and clean, as Donald walked out of the bedroom. The woman looked over at the man's hands to see them covered with blood._

_"What did you do, assault another woman?" Troy could hear his mother sneer. _

_"Oh no, it wasn't a woman..." Donald smirked, and that made Brittany run to her room immediately. What she saw in her bed disgusted her, and only part of the reason was because of who was in her bed._

_"Troy!" The mother cried as she ran over and shook him. The boy laid there with practically no pulse and barely was able to see or comprehend anything around him. Brittany saw that the boy was naked, and she pieces together that while Troy was assaulted, he was also sexually assaulted. _

_In that moment, policemen stormed the house and arrested Donald, the evidence of a brutal attack all over his hands. A few cops came into Brittany's room and cuffed her temporarily ad one gently cradled a clinging-to-life Troy in his arms._

_"Someone get me an ambulance quickly! He's barely hanging on!" Troy heard the cop shout. He felt like more eyes were on him as a flurry of shouts came from many officers._

_"Don't let go, little guy. Don't give up."_

_"Someone find me some towels! We need to prevent him from fully bleeding out!"_

_"Search the house for any weapons!" The shouts continued until Troy heard his mother and father shouting as well._

_His father. "He deserved it! He ruined my life and he needed to be punished for it! That little fucking bitch runt deserved everything coming to him!"_

_His mother. "No, I'm innocent, officer! I just came home to find our poor child lying on the bed, bleeding to death. It was just cruel at how Donald lashed our at my baby boy..." While he knew he wasn't lasting long, Troy could tell that last sentence was a technical lie. He felt his eyes close as paramedics loaded him into the ambulance and rushed off._

_._

Troy jolted awake as the sun rose in the sky. Jack was still asleep next to him. He remembered the dream vividly. The assault did happen in his childhood, but he didn't scream nor was he sent to a hospital for his wounds. He was left on his uncaring mother's bed to try and recover himself. Troy wished that he had died in the attack. Then, his 'parents wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Now, Troy was more determined than ever to find and rescue both Robo Knight and Arcee. But first, he would wait in the cave with Jack until the other male woke up. Then, over whatever they're able to eat, Troy can describe his dream to his acquaintance. Maybe then the dream will be nothing but a bad memory of a nightmare. Or, at least Troy hoped it would.

Until then, Troy watched the rising sun. He had replenished hope that Jake and Arcee as well as him and Robo Knight would be reunited at the top of Mount Edenova, and then Troy's life would be settled back into what he considers to be a standard routine of the day. Troy looked at Jack briefly before turning his attention back to the light in front of him.

**A/N: SO SORRY that this is so late! I had to switch out fics and I practically had no time over the weekend to update this story, and I was lucky to get the other two stories updated. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing, though! Once again, I apologize for the lateness and hopefully it won't ever happen again.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, we're really high up the mountain now!" Jack marveled. "It shouldn't be long before we make it to the top."

"Great!" Troy shouted from below Jack. The teen had trouble getting out of the came after the dream he had that dealt with his traumatic and poor childhood. He was nervous every time he climbed up the mountain, his fingers shaking as he hooked onto the next indent of rock.

"Oh, come on, Troy! Don't be scared!" Jack shouted at him, and that made Troy race up next to him. "Uh…okay, then. You ready to conquer this thing?"

"Mmm-hmm." Troy nodded as he followed closely behind Jack, slowly going up the mountain. When they saw a large outing on the mountain for two, they took a break.

"Whew, am I hungry!" Jack exclaimed, laying on his back. Troy laid down next to him, breathing in and out heavily.

"Hmm…" Troy's head shot up and looked around the outing. "Hey, there's a collection of trees over there!"

Jack got to his feet immediately and ran for it. He shouted in glee as he saw apples hanging from one of the trees. Picking a few, he walked back to troy and handed him one. Together, they took a large bite.

"Oh man, this tastes amazing!" Jack remarked with glee. Troy nodded in agreement as they took a second large bite in unison. Both boys fell onto their backs and sighed as they looked at the beautiful blue sky. Troy remembers when he did the same with his friends after the Armada's defeat. But all it did was bring back their disbandment, and it brought back a bad memory out of Troy's many.

"Hey, Troy, you okay?" Jack moved over and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" The boy rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, you spaced out for a second."

"Oh, I did? I didn't mean to. It's just…I was reminiscing."

"Oh." Jack commented as he rolled a second apple to Troy's side. The boy picked it up and began eating it.

"Laying down like this reminded me of my friends breaking up. Four of them were in relationships with one another, and my other friend was too wrapped up in his work and became snappy and reclusive. It was only me after that, and I had to deal with my asshole parents."

"Then came Robo Knight, right?"

"Yeah. We were close when my friends were still friends, but I grew closer after we broke up."

"Then you made out on the roof of a building."

"Shut up. Don't speak of that." Troy hissed. Jack laughed out loud, rolling around in the rock. He then stopped and took his second apple to eat.

"Sorry, man. You brought up Robo Knight, I brought up that."

"Yeah, so I don't have to believe that you ride Arcee?" Troy, in response, got an apple thrown at him. "Whoa!"

"Arcee and I are just friends, okay? Nothing more than friends."

"Yeah, whatever." Troy rolled his eyes, laughing.

.

"Let go of me, you sick villain!" Arcee cried out as Vrak laid her down on the ground. He stroked her metal cheek lovingly.

"Oh, my dear, don't be like that." Vrak cooed as he placed his hand onto Arcee's thigh, ripping the metal covering off and pushing his hand into the mess of wires. Arcee screamed out in agony.

"Stop! Stop!" She pleaded.

"No! No!" Vrak mocked her as he ripped off the other metal covering on her other thigh, placing his other hand into the mess of wires, hypothetically 'fondling' her.

"ROBO KNIGHT!" Arcee screamed at the top of her lungs. Vrak pulled a hand out and smacked her on her face before placing his hand back in. Arcee, seeing that the situation was going to be hopeless, began to succumb to Vrak's devilish and lustful ways.

.

"Tracker online." Robo Knight announced to no one as he trudged through the forest. He was determined to find Arcee and rescue her. He hoped that rescuing her would make her fall for him. And maybe his wish would be granted.

"Arcee, where are you? Can you hear me?" Robo Knight shouted in his monotone voice. There was not reply, but he swore he heard a kind of scream in the daylight.

He believed people screamed at night when they're alone.

"Arcee?" The scream was louder and it seemed to be calling out to him. Robo Knight broke into a run for the voice. He kept calling out for Arcee as the scream grew louder and closer to him. He had gotten incredibly close before he tripped over an exposed root.

"Resetting sensors." Robo Knight announced to no one once more as he got to his feet. The scream then became far away once more, and Robo Knight grunted.

"The scream of Arcee seems to be fading away, or it seems to be getting farther away. I must keep up with it so I can save Arcee. She must reunite with Jack, the same as I reuniting with the Red Ranger." Robo Knight told himself as he started walking towards the scream once more.

"Arcee!" Robo Knight shouted. He blasted down some of the branches blocking his path. "Arcee!'

All he could hear was the scream.

Now, he had doubts that it was Arcee who was screaming and that his hearing sensors were dealing with glitches. He stopped and looked around at the nature surrounding him. He took a moment to listen to the animals in the forest, the birds and squirrels. He listen to the light breeze cutting against his sharp metal. He just stopped and listened to everything around him before setting off towards the scream, which became ear-splitting loud.

"Arcee!" Robo Knight called, and then he heard something that made him freeze.

"_ROBO KNIGHT!_"

That was Arcee's unmistakable scream. Robo Knight could tell it out, and he knew that she was in danger.

"Arcee!" Robo Knight called as he ran towards her scream.


End file.
